


【二零一薰】枕边人

by icelumos29051



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelumos29051/pseuds/icelumos29051
Summary: 一觉醒来，薰发现自己床上有两个朔间零。
Relationships: 朔间零+俺零/羽风薰, 朔间零/羽风薰
Kudos: 27





	【二零一薰】枕边人

难得的休息日再加上昨晚的放纵，羽风薰理所应当地赖床了，迷迷糊糊醒来的时候屋里还是一片昏暗，辨不清已经是几点了。装修的时候朔间零特意选的遮光窗帘果然好用，只有一道昨晚没拉好的缝隙透出一丝光线，洒在一团凌乱的床上。  
薰干脆又闭上眼，放空思绪，任自己陷入空飘飘的浅眠。身边人翻了个身，伸手圈住了他的腰，身体也贴了上来，下身硬硬的抵着薰的后腰。薰被顶得难受，暗骂这人昨晚做过了还晨勃简直不是人，闭着眼扒拉开搭在身上的胳膊，往前拱了拱，却又撞上了一具身体。  
薰一下子撞清醒了，睁开眼，和一双睡意朦胧的红眸对了个正着。他一个激灵，也顾不上酸软的身体，麻利地扭了个身，瞪着身后莫名出现的人——一样的黑发红眸，也是一个朔间零。  
这个朔间零也被他的大幅度动作惊醒，掩口打了个哈欠才缓缓睁眼，过长的刘海垂在眼前，浑身散发着被吵醒的低气压。是高中二年级时候的朔间零。  
“羽风君，你怎么跑我梦里来了？”他语气无奈地摆了摆手，又闭上了眼睛。  
“朔间前……”薰下意识地喊了多年前的称呼，又觉得不对劲吞了后半句回去，讷讷地扭头又看了看自家男友朔间零，也思考起来是不是自己在做梦。零按着薰的肩膀坐起身来，伸腿就踢了二年级的朔间一脚。  
……  
“所以说，我和羽风君在未来成为了恋人？”  
零从背后抱着薰的腰，困意十足地把脸埋在他的肩窝里一动不动，薰还陷在震惊之中不知道怎么说话，只好艰难地点了点头。  
面前的朔间歪了歪头，盯着一副餍足模样打瞌睡的零，突然绽开了一个十足恶劣的笑容，伸手揽住薰的脖子凑上前去，几乎与他鼻尖相贴：“那我贷款尝一尝，没问题吧？”  
不及薰作出反应，他就吻了上去，年轻的朔间吻技自然比不上薰相伴多年的情侣，却有十足的侵略性，咄咄逼人，近似蛮横地掠夺着薰口中的津液和胸腔中的空气。突袭一般的亲吻让薰措手不及，绷紧了身体，抬起手又僵在半空，不知道该不该推拒。朔间的气息和零很相似，只有被咬破的下唇传来丝丝的疼痛让薰意识到两人的分别。  
“亲完了吗？”背后的零沉默了片刻，懒懒开口，语气平淡听不出情绪，“还要吾辈教你更多吗？”  
唇舌分离，牵出一条银线，薰被吻得面颊潮红，急促地呼吸着，朔间也呼吸凌乱，微凉的手指在薰的颈侧流连，抚摸着昨晚零留下的痕迹。  
零捏着薰的下巴，凑上去轻轻亲了一口，伸出舌尖舔了舔他唇上被朔间咬破的地方，解开了薰睡衣的扣子，露出他身上星星点点的吻痕。  
零伸出手指从他的锁骨划到前胸，轻柔得像羽毛拂过：“这里……还有这里，都是薰君敏感的地方喔。”  
薰不安地动了动身子，却被两个人同时出手按住。身后的零贴得更近，下身的灼热顶着薰的后腰，前面的朔间也不甘示弱，已经沿着薰敏感的腰侧往下摸索，还顺手扒掉了他的睡裤。  
“朔……朔间……”薰还是羞于面对这位曾经说不上亲近的同学，率先向他开口，语气中带着一丝慌乱和恳求。零却突然捏住了他的乳头，激得他身体一抖，下意识伸手握住了朔间的肩膀，咬住唇说不出话来了。  
朔间一手揽着薰的膝弯往上压，一手摸上了昨晚刚刚使用过还尚且松软的后穴，两根手指缓缓插入进去。后穴下意识收缩，紧紧夹住朔间的手指，让他难以抽插。零伸手从床头捞过润滑剂，倒了些到自己手上，也将食指从缝隙间挤了进去。  
薰的身体被两个朔间零架着，找不到挣脱的着力点，只能任由他们折腾。零的手指轻车熟路地摸到了薰的敏感点，指尖轻轻的按压就让他软了腰，翕动的后穴把润滑液挤了些许出来，被朔间并指捞起来，有样学样地又捅进他的后穴，围着柔软的内壁旋转搔刮，刺激得薰忍不住扭着腰发出细细的轻吟。  
薰的阴茎也已经勃起，顶端分泌的少许腺液沿着柱身流下来，沾得下身一片粘腻，与濡湿的后穴一同散发出浓浓的淫靡气味。朔间十分体谅地从后穴抽出了手指，拢住薰的性器上下撸动。他虽然没有与人做过爱，但手活确实熟练，两人的前后夹击伺候得薰连脚尖都绷直了，舒服得只能发出急促的喘息声。  
“薰君喜欢谁呢？”零贴着薰的耳朵轻声发问。  
“喜欢……喜欢、零君……”从下身传来的酥麻快感让薰无暇思考这个问题背后的意思，只是下意识地念出了男友的名字。  
他的话音刚落，就感觉身下一空，零不知何时撤出了手指，而朔间握住了他的腰，早已勃起的性器径直插入后穴，一捅到底。  
“啊……嗯嗯……！”  
薰被顶得往后一蹭，紧紧贴在零的怀里。体内一下子被撑得过满，他睁大了迷离的双眼，勉力找回焦距，看到了朔间紧绷的嘴角，便抬手搂紧了他的脖子，把他拉过来轻啄了一下唇角。带着些撒娇意味的安抚让不悦的朔间十分受用，他缓缓抽出半根阴茎，又用力顶回去，粗大的柱体碾过柔软肠壁的每一寸敏感点。  
薰轻轻蹙着眉，被朔间握住的腰脊轻微地战栗着，如同一只被缚住的蝴蝶。他的眼中含着因快感而生出的水汽，在朔间的顶撞和零的爱抚中恍然分不清现实与虚幻。身前攻城略地的男孩正是年少时的爱人，正占有着他，渴求着他。而身后依靠着的同样是爱人的身躯，坚硬而灼热的性器抵在他的臀缝中，随着他的挺腰而前后摩擦，湿漉漉的一片，不知道是来自哪一方的液体。  
双倍的爱与快感组合成了更加汹涌的奇妙感觉，涌上头顶，让他沉醉其中。他的双手被零制住，不能像往常一样咬住手指来压抑声音，想咬下唇又被朔间强硬地伸了几根手指进来抵住齿列，搅弄着软舌，硬是逼出他放浪的呻吟。  
薰左边的乳晕有一圈牙印，是昨晚零留下的痕迹，被身前的朔间一口含住，就着他操干的节奏用力吮吸着。疼痛与快感交织，将无人触碰却自己挺立起来的另一边乳头衬托得格外空虚。薰哼哼唧唧了几声，零就会意地抚了上去，动作不算温柔地肆意玩弄，先是在手感甚好的胸肌上揉了几把，又捏住乳头提拉揉弄。  
薰随着他们的动作“唔唔嗯嗯”地发出粘腻的鼻音，涎液沿着无法合拢的口角流出，身体忠于快感地迎合着朔间的动作，扭着腰把自己的敏感处往上蹭。臀部撞在胯上，发出的闷响声与喘息和呻吟声交织。  
“我干得你舒服吗，羽风君？”  
朔间夹杂着喘息的声音在薰听来简直是性感又诱惑，他说不出话，只能呜咽着胡乱点头，把睫上挂着的一滴泪都晃掉了。  
零顿觉被挑衅，放开薰转到了他的前面，挺胯把高高挺立的性器凑到他的嘴边，浑身都写着不高兴。被冷落了好一会儿的阴茎随着零喘息的节奏一下下地戳上薰的嘴角，在他的唇颊上划出一道水渍。  
薰侧过脑袋用嘴唇吻上阴茎的顶端，伸手握住上下滑动了几下，摸到了一手的粘腻。他吸吸鼻子，喉结上下滚动了一下，张嘴就把大半根阴茎含了进去，柔软温热的舌头裹上去，沿着血管的纹理仔细舔舐着柱身。  
被温热柔软的口腔紧紧包裹住，零微微仰头发出满足的喘息，伸手扣住薰的后脑，忍不住挺腰往里送得更深。薰尽力迎合着他，张大了嘴巴避免牙齿和性器的磕碰，唾液和腺液的润滑让进出变得顺畅，被顶得深了时不由得发出几声湿润黏稠的鼻音，叫得零和朔间都情难自禁，下意识地动作更用力了些。  
朔间发狠似的箍住薰的腰，快速抽插了几下，顶端抵着薰的敏感点释放了出来。性生活贫乏的高中生的精液多而浓稠，一股股地喷射激得薰不停颤抖。单纯用后穴带来的高潮强烈绵长，快感似乎从尾椎蔓延到头顶将他淹没，他瞪大了被泪水模糊的眼睛，僵着腰，持续勃起的阴茎开始断断续续地流出透明混杂着乳白的液体。朔间用手指圈住他的阴茎，稍稍上下套弄，薰伸手掐紧了他的胳膊，发出了一声长长的哭叫，才真正泄了出来。  
朔间撤身抽出阴茎，和零交换了位置。溢满后穴的液体还来不及流出，就被另一根径直捅进来的阴茎堵了回去，紧接着就是丝毫不逊于朔间的激烈操干。尚在不应期的薰有些受不住，张着嘴已经叫不出声，粉红的舌尖吐了一点出来，仰着脖子一副失神的模样。  
因高潮而痉挛的内壁紧紧咬住零的性器，与口腔相比更为紧致火热。边缘的嫩肉被连番的性事磨得发红，每次抽插都带着汁水溢出，肉体碰撞声和水声重重叠叠。  
零一边全根抽出又重重顶入，如同掠夺者一般地无度索求着，一边又轻轻咬上薰送到他嘴边的喉结，温柔而缱绻，磨牙一般地啃吻着。而朔间忍不住低头捧着薰的脸吻了上去，伸舌勾住他的软舌一阵纠缠吸吮，将他口中的津液扫荡一空。  
薰好像被快感裹挟着陷入了名为朔间零的海洋之中，浮浮沉沉，连意识都不知飘荡在何方。他伸出的手被两人分别抓住，湿热的吻落在左手掌心，一路舔舐到手腕细嫩的皮肤，舌面紧贴着搏动的血管细细舔弄，分不清究竟是来自哪个朔间零。  
零高潮的时候薰也再次攀上了顶峰，急促的喘息中夹着泣音，弓着身子绷紧了趾尖，射出的白浊溅上了零的小腹。意识涣散之际，薰感觉自己被紧紧抱住，有人在他的额上印下一吻。  
……  
“尝够了吧？这是吾辈的，汝的自己去追。”  
零盘腿坐着，把昏睡的薰抱在怀里，有一下没一下地在他的脸上落下浅浅的啄吻。  
朔间看着零的神情，想起了自己认识的那个羽风。  
随意扎在脑后的小辫子，轻佻而狡黠的眼神，轮廓尚显青涩的面容，和现在面前这个浑身上下散发着情欲的男人不一样，是他认识的羽风君。  
找个时间，约他一起去打台球吧？


End file.
